


The One Exception

by NyxAqua, sten06



Series: Adventures of T. P. Danvers-Luthor [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Supercorp puppy, This is so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: Kara and Lena get a puppy. Based on sten06's anon message (http://nevertobeships.tumblr.com/post/162173168778/if-lena-and-kara-got-a-puppy-what-would-they-name)





	The One Exception

“Lena. PLEASE!” Kara thrashed in the bed again, tossing the covers off of her form as if she was about to get up from the bed. “I can’t do this another night.”

“Don’t you even think about it, Kara Zor-El. You made an agreement.” Lena wrapped herself tighter around a pillow, a substitute cuddling object in place of her girlfriend who insisted on throwing a tantrum for the fifth night in a row. She kept her eyes shut as if she could fall asleep even with the racket that Kara was making next to her. “He’s not even being that loud.”

Kara sighed exasperatedly but stilled her form. They laid there in silence for several minutes.

Lena had almost let sleep take her when she heard the whine from the living room which was quickly followed by a groan from Kara. She chuckled as she rolled over, trading the pillow for her girlfriend. She threw her arm across Kara’s tummy and tucked one leg in between the blonde’s own legs as she nestled her face into her neck. “I promise you he’s fine.” 

“He’s just a puppy, Lena,” Kara pleaded. “Why can’t he stay in here with us? Surely an exception can be made just this once.”

“Because he needs to be crate-trained and that will help us house train him as well. He won’t always have to be in his crate – just at night and when I’m not in my office so he doesn’t chew everything up. No exceptions.”

“But Lena…”

Lena raised herself up and kissed Kara’s cheek. “And no more ‘but Lena’. You made a deal and you are sticking to it. You could have a puppy if we properly trained him.” 

Kara huffed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Then another whine came from the other room. “Rao, this is worse than kryptonite.”

Lena laughed again and squeezed Kara, keeping her in place. “Go to sleep. You can play with him in the morning.”

************************************************************************************

“There he is!” Kara squealed as she opened the crate and sat on the floor. The puppy happily jumped into Kara’s lap and started to lick every inch of her skin that he could reach. “I know, I know. You were all alone last night _again_ and momma wouldn’t let me come get you. It was awful!”

Lena rolled her eyes as she turned the coffee pot on but she couldn’t help the smile that broke free and the redness that creeped across her cheeks at Kara’s references to her as ‘momma’. She never expected that letting Kara get a puppy would give her _those_ feelings. She tried not to let her mind drift to thoughts of small blonde-hair, blue eyed toddlers giggling about the apartment.

“I’m taking him outside,” Kara announced as she carried the wiggly guy to the door. She took the leash from the new hooked that had been added next to the front door and fastened it to his collar. “T. P. and I will be back!”

“We’re NOT calling him that!” Lena shouted in response but the door had already closed.

As she started to get out the ingredients to make Kara’s breakfast, Lena mused that she had already conceded on the name because she would do almost anything to make Kara happy. She had wanted to name him Theodore but Kara had wanted to name him Potsticker. Each thought the other was being ridiculous. Kara claimed that human names for dogs were boring and Lena thought Kara’s obsession with the Asian dumpling was already out of hand as it was. So they had come to an agreement to give him both names and settled on a game of chess to determine what order the names were in. Lena had won, much to the chagrin of Kara who accused her of cheating, claiming that the low cut blouse was an unfair distraction tactic. And thus the puppy was christened Theodore Potsticker. But within a day Kara had it shortened to Teddy Potsticker. His name had somehow mutated to Teddy Pots and finally to T. P. within the next two days. Every picture Kara put up on social media had him listed as T. P. and he was now quicker to answer to T. P. than Theodore or Teddy. As if those weren’t signs enough, Lena finally knew she was fighting a losing battle when her and Teddy had shown up to L-Corp the day before to find that Jess not only had her coffee ready for her but also had a new water bowl with T. P. engraved onto the side for Teddy. 

Kara and T. P. came back as Lena sat a plate of scrambled eggs and toast at Kara’s seat. She then turned and put a scoop of food in T. P.’s bowl. She watched as he happily waddled up, only stopping to enjoy the scratches she provided to his back, and started eating noisily.

Kara giggled at him as she started her own breakfast. “Slow down, little man. You sound like a little pig.”

“I wonder who he gets that from,” Lena remarked sarcastically as she made her way to the bedroom to get ready for work.

“I know you aren’t talking about me,” Kara contended as she stood and made her way to the kitchen with an empty plate.

“Of course not. Why would I be referring to you, the person who just ate a dozen scrambled eggs and four pieces of toast in less than ten seconds?” 

************************************************************************************

The phone was ringing and it was her emergency tone. Kara bolted straight up in bed and answered quickly. “Alex? What is it?”

Lena, too, sat up and put her arm on Kara’s, watching her face intently as she listened to Alex’s voice. Lena knew they had been lucky with Kara’s Supergirl hero duties ever since they had moved in together. J’onn and Kara had arranged a schedule where they each took a few nights of the week to stand guard over the city so that the other could go about their life without too much fear of interruption. They had both agreed, however, that if something major came up while on duty that they were to call in the other. It was Kara’s night off so Lena knew that whatever was happening was bad enough to warrant a call.

“Okay. I’ll meet you guys there.” Kara hung up the phone and quickly rose from the bed.

“What’s going on?” Lena stayed seated in the middle of the bed, fidgeting with her hands in worry, as she watched Supergirl emerge from their closet. She had never told Kara how scared she got on these rare nights when things were grave enough to require her assistance in addition to the DEO forces already on call. She knew she was being silly, Kara was nearly indestructable. But that was just it – _nearly_ wasn’t good enough. There was always a possibility, no matter how slim, that something truly bad could happen to her.

“We don’t know for sure but half the port is on fire and there is some sort of creature causing it all.”

Lena took a shallow and shaky breath. She wanted to beg Kara not to go, to stay there with her where it was safe. But she knew she could never live with herself for doing so. Kara was meant to be a hero.  

Kara knelt in the middle of the bed and took Lena’s face into her hands. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. Just go back to sleep.” She leaned down and kissed her deeply before pulling back a bit. With their foreheads still pressed together she whispered, “I love you.”

Lena felt the breath of the words across her face and pulled Kara closer to her. “I love you. Please be careful.”

Kara kissed her once more before making her way to their balcony door. She turned back and smiled, “I always am,” before taking flight, speeding fast over the city.

************************************************************************************

Kara landed softly on the balcony. The pastel colors of dawn were already spilling over the hills to the east of National City. She quietly pushed the door open, hoping that her arrival had not woken Lena. She had hoped and prayed that Lena had gone back to sleep, that she had not watched the news coverage of the attack because it had been brutal. It was the first time in a long time, really since her first fight with Vartox, that Kara had feared for her own well-being. She had won though and had done so with only minor injuries. As she entered the bedroom, she realized her hopes and prayers had been in vain. The television in their bedroom was on but muted. The oversized headline on the bottom banner across the screen read “SUPERGIRL STRUGGLES BUT DEFEATS MONSTER; NC PORT IN RUINS”.  

Lena was still in bed, curled up on her side and facing the balcony door. She had the covers pulled all the way up over her shoulder as if she was trying to keep the world out. Her eyes were blood-shot and a night’s worth of worry was written across her face.

“Hey.” Kara kicked off her boots and unbuckled her cape, laying it gently in the antique porter’s chair that adorned the corner of the room.

Lena didn’t verbally respond, but she gave a small and soft smile before letting the tears spill from her eyes. 

“Lena, I’m okay. I promise.” Kara climbed onto the bed. She ran her fingers through Lena’s hair and started to pull the covers back in order to join Lena. “I promise. I’m perfectly–” She let out a little laugh. “You said no exceptions.”

Lena sniffed and wiped away the tears from her face. “Well, maybe just this one exception,” she whispered as another tear slid down her cheek.

Kara chuckled and maneuvered onto the bed, careful not to lay on the sleeping puppy that was burrowed into Lena’s chest. “One exception,” she agreed, whispering softly into Lena’s ear as she wrapped her arms protectively around her family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute fluff and it sickens me. Y'all can thank sten06 and her stupid anon for these feels. Now I'm going back to my dark angsty corner :)
> 
> As always, I read and edit these myself so all typos and errors are my own fault. sten06 did read it first though so there shouldn't be too many errors. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: @nevertobeships


End file.
